Jack Frost Drabbles
by ThatApolloKid6123
Summary: Hi, this is going to be a series where i just write whatever comes to my head on this topic. This will mostly include some interesting things concerning Jack Frost such as interesting habits, friends, battles, secrets, pranks, backstory, a wee bit of romance *wink wink* and a bunch of family fluff between all the guardians. I hope you enjoy!
1. The First Straw

**Hey im sorry if this story sucks this is my first one and i am new to how this works. (I am** still **confused as heck) the future chapters may be better but for now i** **may** **suck. I'm pretty sure i messed something up with the chapter title. I hope you enjoy and this first chapter is going to take place a day after the battle with pitch. Just gonna contain a bit of fluff but i do have awesome ideas for a future chapter. This Apollo kid out!**

Jack Frost sighed as he rose from the snowbank. North had insisted on him sleeping at the Pole and he couldn't say no. That didn't mean he couldn't jump out of the confined space through a window and fly to his lake.

So there he was, at the side of his beloved lake rubbing sleep from his eyes. He should get back to the Pole before others start to worry, he thought to himself. On that thought he gripped his beloved staff and flew into the crisp morning wind. As he flew Wind played with his white hair lovingly. With Wind's help he was at the north pole in 5 minutes. Flying into a bedroom through a window he rolled himself into the blankets and pretended to sleep.

Of course the bedroom he had randomly flew into wasn't the one he was origionally in, so when Jack heard stomping footsteps and paniced calls to the yetis he wasn't very surprised.

He got out of the bed and walked out if the room pretending to be extremely sleepy. "Noooooooooorth im trying to sleeeeeeeeeeeep." The winter child whined convincingly. "JACK! You weren't in room! Thought Pitch took ye!"

"You must be mistaken North, i didn't leave my room."

"Mmmhmm then what is this?!" Gesturing to the snow stuck to Jacks clothes and hair, North suddenly took on a look of anusment and anger.

Jack replied as if it wrre the mist obvious thing in the world, "I made it snow in my room so tgat i would be chilly."

Now if North were dimwitted this excuse may have worked, but he was not. Pushing the door to the room Jack had "slept" in with one hand he gestured to the not snowy room with the other. "Then why is there no snow Jack?"

"ummmmmm..." The boy tried to calculate a response when North burst out in jolly laughter.

"Jack is ok if you're not comfortable in Pole! Just say truth!"

"Really?" Jack said in bewilderment. Jack had lied a lot to get rid of not-so-nice spirits throughout his 300 years as a spirit and also in his 14 human years to avoid getting in trouble and to stop not-so-nice people from hurting him.

"Sorry North, i'm.. I.. I didn't like the confined space.. I didn't like not having snow around me..." Jack braced himself for the anger but nothing came.

"Jack is alright. We feel like raindeer poop for not acknowlaging you these past 300 years and we want to make it up to you. Vee understand vee don't feel like family yet but maybe we can change that."

Jack didn't know how else to respond besides giving the man a great hug and saying, "I would like that."

Ok this didn't go as planned and it is really short! I am so sorry for this horrible story and i hope you stick around for the (better prepared) chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2 The Last Straw

**hey guys sorry, i knew i messed** something **up with the chapter title! Ugh ok this one is supposed to be called "The First Straw" i think i might have accidently made the first chap say that and i feel so dumb. This thing is still confusing me but, hey! Another chapter for you guys! And OMG I GOT MY FIRST REVIEW! I GOT A FOLLOWER AND A FAVOURITE TOO AND I AM JUST SO HAPPY! I JUST... GAH I'M GONNA EXPLODE! I AM SO HAPPY THAT SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER ENOUGH TO FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE AND TAKE THE TIME TO ACTUALLY REVIEW WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS HORRIBLE!** OH **MY GOSH... I PROMISE THERE WILL BE BETTER ONES... LIKE THIS ONE! Ok well you guys don't wanna hear me ramble so, PLEEEEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME SOOO HAPPY and i hope you enjoy!**

 **It was a week after they had defeated Pitch and Jack was BORED. And the Guardian of Fun didn't like to be bored.**

 **And thats when Jack got his idea. Theoretically it was a terrible idea, but to Jack Frost it was a wonderful and devious idea.**

 **So he flew out of the dusty old library at the Pole and towards the Burgess dollar store, this was going to be fun.**

Nobody **thought anything of it when Jack was gone for a few hours. But as the clock ticked from 9:00 in the morning to 8:00 at night they started to worry. Had something bad happened to the winter child? Settling to the agreement to go find him if he didn't turn up the next day, they went to sleep. They did end up seeing him, but not in the way they expected.**

 **They woke the next morning to find their homes "redecorated". Bunny -living in a tree- woke to find his whole tree was spray-painted to look Christmasy! A star sat at the top of his tree and ornaments decorated the branches. The furious bunny hopped around looking for the culprit only to find his dye river was frozen over and a lot of his googies had something written on them in light blue dye.**

 **He picked it up and read it aloud; Christmas is better than Easter.**

 **Meanwhile Santa woke to find all the yeti's had spray-painted Easter designs on them. The entire workshop had spray-painted eggs decorating the walls and there was an ice sculpture of an egg in his quarters. A heated North stomped around the workshop looking for Phil, the head yeti, when he saw the light blue printing adorning the elves hats; Easter is better than Christmas.**

 **Sandy being up all night and Tooth having her fairies busy all night they hadn't been affected... But Jack had some interesting plans for them.**

 **ugh i made this all bold... And i don't know how to fix it... Ugggghhhh sorry remember i'm new and a complete NOOB, REVIEW PLEASE?!**


	3. The Second Straw

**Hi! heres the sequel chapter to the First Straw! Yes the last chapter was supposed to be named The First Straw and i am so stupid... Anyway i think i am getting the hang of this thing. PLEASE REVIEW! It made me so happy to see 1 review PLEASE review more! It may seen silly but in truth its so wonderful to see that someone actually bothered to leave a review on your story. Anyways i think i set up a plan... I'm going for one story (maybe two if your 100% lucky) a day but i cant promise it on weekends.**

In 3 minutes flat North had summoned the Guardians and they were all sitting at a large table. As soon as Jack had sat down on the metal chandelier hanging above the table, Bunny and North practically exploded.

"MY TREE LOOKS LIKE A MANNY-FORSAKEN CHRISTMAS TREE! MY DYE LAKE IS ICED OVER AND A BUNCH OF MY GOOGIES SAY THIS!" A very angry bunny rabbit thrust foreword his paw to show everybody one of the eggs that insulted Easter.

All heads whiplashed to look at North, who wasn't exactly keeping his cool. "INCASE YOU ALL HAVEN'T NOTICED I AM VICTEM OF PRANKS AS WELL! MY WORKSHOP IS DECORATED WITH EGG PAINTINGS AND YETIS LOOK LIKE EGGS THEMSELVES! THERE WAS HUGE ICE EGG IN MY QUARTERS AND I FIND THESE WRITTEN ON ELVES! The infuriated St. Nick grabbed a passing elf and thrust it onto the table for the others to read its hat.

The other Guardians wipped their heads again to look at bunny, who gave a snarl and yelled, "IT WASN'T ME YA DRONGO'S. I AIN'T THAT IMMATURE!"

Jack chose this moment to play his next prank.. And test his acting skills. Getting up Jack leaned over the edge of the chandelier and said, "well seems like we-EEP!" Jack had "accidentally" leaned over too far while his staff still rested on the chandelier because he wanted to put his hands in hid pockets for "no reason". He tumbled onto Sandy and inserted the needle swiftly into his back then taking sand from him and then stuffed it back into his pocket.

3 down 1 to go.

"Jack are you alright?!" Said a surprised Tooth Fairy. She and Sandy had purposely stayed silent, (well not that Sandy had a choice but you know what i mean) so as to not get reeled into the argument. That role was broken by Tooth fussing over Jack and a bunch of sand question marks by Sandy. The needles contents would take a few hours to set in, otherwise he would definitely be suspected and he hadn't gotten to prank Tooth yet.

Soon North and Bunny were at each others necks again. Tooth and Sandy looked at the fight tiredly whilst Jack was trying ever-so-hard not to laugh.

Of course Sandy didn't think of it as funny as he did, so he threw some balls of dream sand at them and they were out like a light.

Sandy picked up the unconscious rabbit and flew away to the warren.

Tooth chuckled and flew back to her palace to make sure everything was alright before searching for the prankster. Meanwhile Jack went to the candy store... He couldn't wait to see Tooth's face.

That night Tooth went home to find a good percent of her fairies having

Dream sand dreams of teeth, but that wasn't the worst if it. Her ENTIRE palace was covered in PURE SUGAR, in other words... COTTON CANDY. The inside of her palace was dripping... PUDDING!?

She looked around frantically for toothpaste to self-consciously brush her teeth. When she put the "toothpaste" on and started brushing she noticed the unusual flavour... GOOEY CHOCOLATE?! There was only one person she knew had dream sand... Sand Man


	4. The New One

**HI GUYS, AHHHH I GOT TWO MORE REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU TO THOSE TWO WHO REVIEWED! And yes the ending to that arc is gonna be HILARIOUS! But as you may have noticed this is not The LAST Straw, sorry i just got this idea and i HAD to do it otherwise i would probably forget it. Don't worry i will not abandon that series. If fact if you review telling me if you like this arc idea then maybe i will upload The Last Straw after school today! ^.^ ENJOY AND REVIEW**

Jack was bringing winter to Canada one afternoon when he saw something, a girl that looked to be around his age, when he had died of course. But unlike most fourteen-year old girls she was dressed in ragged clothes and looked absolutely freezing.

Jack flew down and frowned, although it took a lot of energy from him he managed to create a bubble around her that would make his snow disappear as soon as it touched the barrier.

When her shivering became less violent he smiled softly. The girl was passing a park now and was turning to go into it to seek cover.

Jack was going to leave but he felt.. compelled to follow her. Ah what harm would it do to follow her a bit? He thought to himself, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

Both teens stopped when they heard shouting.. and gunfire. The two raced towards the sound terrified for who was at the end of the gun. As the spirit and mortal got closer the two realized what it was, a criminal and a police officer. Surprisingly nobody else was there, perhaps it was too cold for their liking. Or perhaps the adults had already hurried their children away.

Suddenly hearing weeping the girl and boy spun around to see a little boy no more than 4. He probably had gone too far away from his parents while playing and when the shooting started couldn't get back. The girl raced forward and spoke to the boy softly, "hey kiddo, whats wrong?" She was sure to block the violence behind her with her body.

"T-The misters over t-there a-are h-h-hurting each other!"

The girl put on a smile and said in a gentle and kind voice, "its ok the adults are just playing pretend!"

"B-but t-they are b-b-bleeding!"

"Don't worry dear its just ketchup! They used ketchup to make it look real!"

"Oh. Oh then!" The child smiled innocently. The girl smiled back.

Being only about four the kid believed every word she said, after all to a child those were very good reasons.

"Lets get you back to your momma ok?" She said with a smile.

"Ok miss! Thank you!"

She lead the child around the "game" the adults were "playing" and let the kid run home after he told her he lived in the house in perfect view if the park. The child ran away in blissful, innocent unawareness as a bullet was shot towards him. Only it never reached the intended target, as the girl blocked the bullet with her body. She was dead in seconds. The child she had saved was still the innocent child that he came to the park as, innocent childish ignorance.

Meanwhile Jack watched this all in complete horror. It had happened so fast... The girl was one second assuring a child they were playing a game and the next she was lying in the snow, dead.

Snowflakes lay in her hair making it appear as white as his, blood seeped out of the bullet wound and into the snow, he didn't like the snow red.

Jack flew far away from that spot, from the murder. He was relieved and worried when he saw the northern lights adorning the sky.

With the help of Wind he got to the Pole quickly. He burst in through a window, the Guardians were all gathered at the globe. As soon as he set foot down he noticed Manny's skylight was open. He looked up and suddenly heard a voice, "Hello Guardians. I assure you i am not here to warn you of a disaster, i have indeed picked a new Guardian because i see something special in her. As you all represent something, Wonder, Hope, Dreams, Memories and Fun i see a goodness at her core that i think we need. Jack, do not stress when you meet her. Her name is Mya. She does not go by a last name and i suggest you not ask. She is a VERY new spirit so be understanding towards her. Goodbye Guardians."

The crystal raised and her picture appeared, it was the girl he had seen murdered moments before.


	5. The LAST Straw

**HI GUYS! Sorry its so short, i was literally falling asleep writing this. I think you'll love the prank Jack pulled on Sandy :P im trying to think of a way to end this... I'm definetly gonna end it next chapter. Also, THANK YOU TO A FANFICTIONER AND PLAID OTAKU FOR THE REVIEWS! And the A New One arc is gonna be REALLY fluffy. Fluff+Jack Frost Humor=awesomness.**

 **REVIEW PLEEEEASE!**

After helping Tooth attempt to find the one who pranked North and Aster he went to Surrey (it being the closest town to where he was searching) to start spreading his dreams.

Only... As he sent out dreams he noticed... His sand... Was... PINK. The Sandman was astonished, looking down at his hands he noticed they too were pink. In fact... His whole body was pink!

He too had been pranked.

In the distance a camera click was unheard by the pink man.

Before he could comprehend his pink-ness a very angry tooth fairy buzzed onto the scene.

"SANDERSON!" The fairy suddenly stopped to snort at the pink sandman, then the snort turned into a giggle, which turned into a chuckle, which turned into full on laughter that had her clutching her stomach.

Sand steam puffed out of Sandy's ears and he stomped away, which was a strange sight since he was literally walking on air.

The Tooth Fairy felt no remorse because her palace had been turned into a sugar factory... Until she realized everybody had been pranked but Jack...

The situation started to unravel itself in her mind, Jack had fallen on Sandy... He probably did it on purpose and is the one who turned him pink...

She immediatly buzzed after Sandy, explained everything, and raced away to tell Bunny and to meet at the Pole. Sandy flew as fast as he could towards the Pole to tell North their discovery. The winter spirit was in for it now.

Soon all the Guardians (spare Jack of coarse) were sitting around the table discussing their ideas of revenge. Non of their ideas really stuck though...

Sandy let out a silent gasp and formed a male figure out of sand. Even in sand form the person was recognizable, April Fool.


	6. The New One part 3

**HI GUYS! Ya i decided weekends would be my break but HEY. You guys get to come home from school and read another chapter so ya! And A Fanfictioner, yes Jack is in trouble. Tomorrow i will upload the first part of THE PRANK WAR! And i see you hundred and fourty-one viewers who don't review... -.- REVIEW! Oh and i suppose i should do this, I do not own Rise Of The Guardians.**

They stumbled into the globe room, earning stares from the yeti.

Jack merely walked over to the various buttons and pushed and twisted a lever thing to create the lights. Meanwhile Mya was overwhelmed by the wonder radiating throughout the building.

"Wow..." She murmured in silent astonishment. Hey if the Pole was like a palace to children that actually had a home, think about the pure joy arising from the homeless girl.

Jack chuckled at the girl, already he was fond of her.

He grinned mischievously an idea coming to mind, "hey Mya, c'mere. I wanna show you something."

With a curious look from Mya he started to glide down one of the halls.

He stopped at one of the larger vents in the pole, two skinny fourteen year olds could easily crawl around.

Jack smirked, a playfully evil glint shone in his eyes. "Wanna have a little fun?" Leave it to Jack to have fun in a time like that.

She looked at him suspiciously, "maaaaybe... What do you have in mind Frost?" She said, stretching the maybe out.

The Guardian of fun whispered his plan into her ear, a trouble-making grin slowly spread across her face. If you ignored they're eye colour you would think they were related with their devilish smiles.

Jack bent down and climbed into the vent first so that he could lead the way. Mya climbed in after him and together they made they're way through the vents.

They could hear sleigh bells and they knew they would have to hurry.

Quickening their pace the two teens finally got to an exit in the vents. Well the exit Jack was looking for anyway. Jack unlatched the trapdoor quietly and flew down. Standing on top of the globe he raised his hands to show he would catch her.

She jumped down into Jack's waiting arms without a second thought.

Putting her down they lay low to the globe so as to not be seen.

Suddenly Mya remembered something and whispered suspiciously, "why didn't you just fly up here Jack?"

He whispered back, "you cant fly, at least not that we know of yet."

That answer didn't satisfy her, "I'm rather light, why didn't you just carry me?"

He grinned and said in a hushed voice, "wheres the fun in that?"

She couldn't argue with that for two reasons, one, she agreed with him. Two, the Guardians had arrived.

Santa Clause wasn't that different from what she imagined. Except for the fact that he had tattoos on his arms and swords on his belt. She raised an eyebrow at the tattoos, maybe the swords were for protection but tattoos? Geez. Jack found this highly amusing but stayed silent in order for his plan to work.

The Sandman wasn't too different either, a little shorter than she imagined but still.

The Tooth Fairy was very surprising. She imagined the wings but not for her to appear as if she were part hummingbird with a dozen or so little hummingbird-people buzzing around her. She was rather pretty though and she could accept her look happily.

The biggest surprise was the Easter Bunny. He looked like a kangaroo! He also had swirling designs around his fur and on his back what looked like... Boomerang holders? She would have to ask whether or not he was actually a bunny.

All four of them stood/flew in place in Tooth's case. They all had worried expressions on they're faces. North spoke with a hint of fear, "Phil! What happened? Jack and girl are not here!"

A yeti apparently named Phil spoke in his yeti language but it was clear that he did not know.

Jack nodded to Mya with a huge devilish grin that he couldn't contain for the life of him. "You hop on North, he is large enough. I will pounce on the Easter Kangaroo over here." She nodded, even more curious to whether the Guardian of Hope was a bunny or a kangaroo after that comment.

Jack whisper was barley audible to Mya even though she was right beside him, "one... Two... Three..."

On three the two leaped onto North and Bunny yelling, "ROAR!" For effect.

It had the desired effect for all four of the Guardians yelped in fear at the seemingly attack against them.

Bunny took note of one of the roaring voices.. A flash of white hair and freezing cold against his furry back gave Jack away.

"Get off me ya bloody show pony!" Bunny yelled in his thick Australian accent.

Laughs erupted from Jack and Mya as the Winter spirit was flung from Bunny's back and North was trying helplessly to get a hold of the small girl. Tears of mirth were in Jacks eyes as he clutched his shaking sides, "Y-YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN Y-YOUR FACES! P-PRICELESS!"

The teens laughter continued on for at least one whole minute before they calmed down.

When they had stopped fully Tooth spoke her realization, "she looks a lot like you Jack, except for the eye colour of coarse." Sudden excitement filled the fairy's eyes as she shot foreword to study the girls teeth.

She was disappointed to find they weren't that clean. Homeless people don't have many toothbrushes.

Mya shook Tooth's petite hand anyway with a polite smile, "nice to meet you Miss Tooth Fairy."

"Aw you too sweetheart. And call me Tooth."

Sandy was next to welcome her. He shook her hand and made a fedora out of sand to tip to her.

With a smile she tipped an invisible hat back.

North extended a large palm for her to shake and she did. His smile was warm as and his eyes were kind. Mya immediately liked this man.

When she got to bunny she shook his paw and then asked him a question, "excuse me but i'm confused. Are you a kangaroo or a rabbit? You rather look like a kangaroo."

This brought Jack into a round of merciless laughter. The other three guardians were laughing hysterically. Although Bunny looked dumbfounded and Mya just looked like an innocent child asking an innocent question.

Bunny took on a frustrated look and growled angrily, "I'm. NOT. A. Kangaroo. I. Am. A. BUNNY!"

"Ok!" She answered cheerfully.

Bunny grumbled something about little ankle biters and they're darn questions.


	7. The VERY Last Straw

**HEY GUYS I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS CHAP IS SO SHORT! I FELL ASLEEP WRITING IT AND I JUST... UGH I AM SO SORRY! Thankfully my brain didn't want to let you people down and woke me up an hour before my alarm. So ya its not very long and there are probably a few mistakes and i wanted to do the war in this chapter but ya... I fell asleep... So this is April Fool getting pranked. And to Plaid Otaku, ya i wanted to make Mya as childish and fun as i could considering what i want her to protect. NO SPOILERS. Oh and i heard from a little tooth fairy that there are books of Rise of the Guardians... I have not read them so ya... I DO NOT OWN THIS MOVIE OR SAID BOOKS**

 **OH GOSH GUYS I AM SO SORRY! OH MY GOSH I JUST... I FEEL ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE. I MEANT TO PUT THIS UP ON TUESDAY (i think) AND ITS THURSDAY NIGHT! OH GOSH I THOUGHT I HAD UPLOADED THE DOCUMENT BUT I DIDN'T AND I JUST... OH GOSH... I JUST REALIZED MY MISTAKE AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME. I FEEL ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY AWFUL. I FEEL EVEN MORE AWFUL BECAYSE THIS IS SO SHORT. OH GOSH. I AM GOING TO UPLOAD THE PRANK WAR IN MAYBE AN HOUR OR IN THE MORNING AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AGAIN I AM SOOOO SORRY. I DON'T EVEN FEEL LIKE I DESERVE YOUR REVIEWS RIGHT NOW SO IM JUST NOT GONNA ASK... If you wanna review please do but today i am nor telling you to do anything.**

You you four are asking me, the Prince of pranks, the Lord of laughs, the Duke of dares, and so on, to prank Jack Frost? **Weeks** after April Fools Day? OF COARSE! WHY IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?!"

April Fool ecstatic, a chance to prank someone and be able to blame it on the Guardians for telling him to, it was too good to pass up.

He took a gum ball from his jar. This was an occasion to celebrate with a gumball (for him every occasion, even bad ones, brought on a gumball.)

The Guardians were very excited, revenge! And they didn't even have to take part in it!

They didn't notice how cold the air blowing out of the vents was.

An hour later Jack was flying around as busy as Tooth is when sending out her fairies, eavesdropping, "fixing" they're pranks and making pranks of his own. It was around 4:30 pm when the first prank came into effect.

April walked into his office and immediately went to his jar of gumballs. He took one out and popped it into his mouth. He tried to chew when he noticed something... It tasted... Rubbery...!

The pranking spirit spat out the bouncy ball in disgust. How dare someone mess with his gumballs?!

He walked to his chair to get his spare gum, but when he sat down a foghorn sounded causing him to jump, causing him to slip on a conveniently placed toy car which slid away, leaving April to fall on his bozzum. The car kept rolling and soon hit the wall... And on the wall a button. As soon as the button was pressed April Fool was covered in pink and glittery paint.

April heard the camera click this time.

"JACK FROST!" April was furious. Oh Jack Frost was gonna get it.


	8. Prank War 12

HI GUYS I AM SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT MY PREVIOUS MISTAKE BUT RIGHT NOW I AM REALLY TIRED SO YA, REVIEW YOU SEVEN HUNDRED AND SOMETHING PEOPLE WHO DON't review, I SEE YOU.

Jack was laughing his lungs out over the picture. The once respectable April Fool was now just that, a fool. As his laughter died down he took the multiple copies he had made and stuck each of them into they're own photo album. Except for one. One of them went into a folder labeled: Emergency Blackmail.

He was having way too much fun with this.

He quickly hid the albums and folder and flew off to a Walmart.

In about an 10 minutes Jack was setting up his prank. He took the two boxes of cookies and put them on the bathroom floor. He opened one of the boxes and placed the cookies one by one on the toilet seat. He plopped one into the toilet water for good measure. He took a picture of it all and got rid of the now disgusting cookies.

Flying to a Walmart again, he printed out the picture.

He cut the picture circular and big enough to fit at the bottom of the second tin of cookies.

He emptied out the tin and placed the picture in. Once he had put the cookies back in he flew to the Pole or more specifically, North's private workspace. He placed the tin of cookies on his worktable and flew out the window. Oh he couldn't wait to see his face.

Sure enough when North entered his face lit up at the sight of a full tin of cookies.

Without a second thought he opened the tin and stuffed his mouth with cookies. Yeesh, if Tooth were here to see that... Yikes.

Once the cookies were gone St. Nick noticed something... The picture...

Another camera click.

After a few minutes of heaving a very angry Wonder Guardian stormed out if his workshop and yelled, "APRIL!"

Said pranker flew around the corner, "yea North?"

"GET. FROST. NOW."

April adopted an evil smirk, "with pleasure."

He hovered above the ground and wasn't bothered until he felt a cold icy feeling creep down his neck and spine. April lifted a hand to touch his back and felt the slipperiness of ice.

Jack Frost.

Said winter spirit flew down from the rafters of the building and gave April a snowball to the face.

After a few chuckles he took on a fake worried look at April's intense glare. Of coarse, the spirit of pranks didn't think that it was fake, he was too blinded by fury.

"Jack Frost you are about to get it."

At that the spirit leaped into the air and shouted, "CANT GIVE IT TO ME IF YOU CANT CATCH ME!"

April Fool took this as a challenge, without realizing he was falling right into Jack Frost's trap.

Minutes later they were flying through an old cave, when Jack suddenly stopped, letting April pass him and fly straight into a wall of invisible duct tape. As soon as his flesh touched it though, it became clear as day.

Jack smiled a little too sweetly, "well Fool, you just got yourself in a sticky situation... Sorry. I couldn't resist." He chuckled evilly and poked April's chest with his staff, ice creeped outward from that point and secured him to the wall if tape.

"Don't worry, when i release you the tape will come off painlessly. I'm a prankster not a torturer."

"WHEN you release me? As in RIGHT THIS SECOND."

Jack waggled a finger as if scolding a child, "nuh uh. I gotta go set to work with the other Guardians pranks. So for now you stay here."

Ignoring the shouts of protest Jack flew out of the cave and iced over the only entrance. He made frost words on the ice saying, Prank in Process. Do Not Disturb.

In no time he was approaching Sandy with a bucket of watery food colouring. As he flew he wore an evil grin. If this worked it could be his best yet.

The winter spirit flew above the Guardian of Dreams and poured the substance on him. To the older Guardians surprise he started to become sloppy... As if he were real sand... Which considering the physics... He was. Jack set to work, he put Sandy into a huge version of a heart play-doh mold (where he is getting all this stuff we shall never know) and, making sure his face (eyes, nose, mouth) was on the top facing Jack, he smiled and popped Sandy back out of the plastic contraption.

Sanderson. Was. A. HEART.

Jack snapped a photo after a round of uncontrollable laughter.

"D-don't worry S-Sandy! T-The mold w-w-wears offff!" Jack stumbled over his words in his unstoppable laughter. He then took some sand from the cloud they were on and put it into a pouch.

And off he flew, clutching his stomach as laughs wreaked havoc on his body.

In no time he was at the warren, carrying many, many, MANY, cups. He flew to the tree in which Bunny resided. The tree was MOSTLY back to normal, but seeing as it was such a huge tree only half the spray-paint was washed off and all the ornaments still hung.

He soon spotted Bunny racing towards him and he grinned, flying to meet him. Before Bunny could shout at Jack to go away he was doused with a pinch of the huge pouch-full of dream sand. The rabbit was out like a light.

In two hours Bunny woke up and scrambled to get up, worried about what frostbite had done. When he got to his house he saw, a two hundred billion (possibly more) cups filled to the brim with paint (some red and some green) sitting EVERYWHERE. Literally EVERYWHERE with NO SPACE in between. Bunny groaned. Wonderful. This was going to take FOREVER to clean up safely.

Unfortunately a slide of ice made its way over Bunnymund's head... Over the cups.. And dumping his googies onto the paint-fill cups. Paint splattered everywhere and the eggs (and Bunny) found a new way to get painted.

Click.

And his last stop, the tooth palace. He flew to the palace holding a miniature, chocolate tooth.

Toothiana fluttered into a wing in her palace where Baby Tooth was leading her. When they reached the room she stopped, inside was a GINORMOUS chocolate tooth! From the looks of it, it seemed like it also held a couple tooth capsules! But how to get in...


	9. The New One Part 4

**HI GUYS! Yes Jack is EVIL but know that sweet revenge is coming! In part 2! For now though another chapter on The New One. And before you peoples go shipping Mya and Jack i want you guys to know that i want their relationship to be a sibling relationship. But i WILL be giving Jack a love interest so don't worry. Its a bit short because i wanted to make a new fanfic for the Guardians seeing Jack's memories. Cliché i know but i had some great ideas. And Mya is gonna be in it so YAY. PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!**

Mya stared at her hands, "I'm a... Guardian?"

"Yup! And you probably have a bunch of powers too!" Jack replied enthusiastically.

"Wow.." Mya couldn't help feeling overjoyed. Before she... Died. She hadn't had the greatest life. And now the stars (or rather, the moon) had answered her prayers, she was important.

Mya started hopping up and down anxiously, "when do i find out my powers?!"

North boomed at this, "depends on the powers. If you fly, much like Jack, have great friendship with Wind and a single conduct of power. Or like Tooth you have wings, but you do not have wings so that is no."

Bunny chimed in, "most spirits have conducts or a conduct of power. Jack has his staff, Tooth can harness magic from good memories from children's teeth. Sandy is his own conduct of power and i have a special googie that i renew and get energy from. North, well he doesn't have powers so thats that."

The girl looked intrigued for the most of it but when he mentioned his googie she got confused. "What in the world is a googie?"

Jack snorted and explained, "for some reason he calls his eggs, googies. Must be a kangaroo thing."

Bunny growled (if bunnies can growl) and lunged for the winter spirit, only for Jack to fly out of his reach.

This brought a smile to everyones lips, save Bunny of coarse.

Mya's vision suddenly flashed, Jack was momentarily a small boy with brown hair and eyes, the boy radiated innocence. And just as soon as it had came, it disappeared leaving a normal looking Jack Frost.

She blinked confusedly, "did anyone else just see Jack turn into a littler boy with brown eyes and hair?"

They all stared at her with a puzzled look on their faces.

Tooth fluttered over to her with a concerned look, "sweetie, we didn't see anything..."

Jack frowned and lowered to the ground, his joy had left his body abruptly. In fact... He seemed sad!

Mya could just barley hear his quiet mumble, "me in my mortal life..."

He quickly looked up with a smile though, "well lets drop by your home, maybe there is something there."

Mya smiled meekly, "i don't have one..."

They all gasped, except Jack. He looked astonished and sympathetic at the same time.

The smile didn't fool anyone, especially when all the harsh memories flooded into her brain and tears came to her eyes. Surprisingly it was Jack who stepped forward to give her a warm-cold- hug. Cold, non social, distant, isolated Jack who chose to make contact with her physically.

"Hey.. Its alright. You can let it out. We won't judge you. I understand." He whispered into her ear, the last part he seemed to really mean. Mya sobbed into his shoulder, the bad memories kept coming. Tooth looked faint.

"M-make them s-stop J-Jack. M-m-make them g-go away."

He mumbled into her ear, "make what go away Mya?"

"The memories."

Jack nodded and looked at Tooth and Sandy. His intentions were obvious to everyone but Mya, who still had her face buried in Jack's shoulder.

Tooth touched the back of Mya's head and closed her eyes, almost immediately Tooth pulled her hand away as if burnt. "Poor girl..." She whispered and placed her hand back on her head. The guardian of Memories wore a pained face on but she didn't take hand away again. Sandy stepped forward and hit her with dreamsand.

The big four ere all wondering, what boy did she see, and everyone including Jack wondered, what else did Mya go through besides being homeless?


	10. New One Part 5

**THREE FAVOURITES AND FOUR FOLLOWERSSSSSSS! Sorry this chapter would be like 1,300 words at least... But where i live we had a MAJOR blackout that lasted HOURS. Schools couldn't even phone parents to bring their children home. NO INTERNET! Well anyway this morning i realized how much sleep i'm loosing when i do this so DONT WORRY IM NOT GONNA STOP, just gonna make a schedule. So no chaps on Sundays and Saturdays. And none on Thursdays because Wedsnday is really busy for me and i write chapters before i go to sleep. So no chaps on those said days. Hopefully i can get a good sleep :) at the end Mya's spirit name is a dead give away to what she protects XD. Sorry to you people who know what the name means and its spoiled for you. To be honest what she protects in children is pretty obvious and when i reveal it you guys will probably be smacking your head on something, thinking about how you should have seen it coming. Anyway you ppl don't wanna listen to my rambles, PLEEEEEASE review (only two people have actually reviewed but they review on every chap so i have 12 reviews YAY! PlaidOtaku and A Fanfictioner get a cookie ?) REVIEW!**

Tooth whispered, "i temporarily pushed away the bad memories, but we cant stop her from remembering them. They are a part of who she is, we can only help heal her wounds."

They all nodded, Jack looked the most determined out of all of them. He still clutched her sleeping body tightly, as if he touching her were the only think keeping her alive.

He whispered as softly as he could, "Wind... Fly us to..." He cut off there, and looked as if he were talking to Wind through telepathy. Could Jack and Wind do that? However that was a question for another time as Jack lifted into the air and flew out the window.

"JACK!" Bunny yelled as he raced to the window. He ground his teeth in frustration, "bloody troublemaker, wheres he off to?"

Sandy floated up to Bunny and put a hand on his shoulder. A few sand symbols appeared above his head.

A picture of two figures, Jack and Mya. The pictures dissolved turning Jack into a large snowflake and Mya into a small and very different styled one. The sand-snowflake Jack shifted so that half of it was a sha **de of darker sand. The two halves split apart and formed themselves into two different snowflakes, the darker one flying away and disappearing over an elf. Knocking it out. Mya's sand-snowflake did the same thing but the darker half didn't split off. It only stayed and seemed to grow centimetre by centimetre on the lighter half. The representation of Jack flew around and around and around Mya, when he stopped the darker sand was gone. The two snowflakes morphed back into human figures and held hands.**

 **"So.. In a nutshell... Your saying Jack has gone through bad stuff too and has put it behind him... And we should let him help Mya to do the same?"**

 **Sandy nodded. North put a large hand on Bunny's shoulder, "yes old friend. Ve must let Jack heal Mya on own. None of us have experience with this, ve lived our own simple lives while Jack struggled. He can heal Mya where we cannot."**

 **Bunny sighed but nodded. What had they gotten themselves into?**

 **Meanwhile for Jack and Mya, the Wind gad taken them to the place Jack thought he could help her the most, a child's home. And no ordinary child, Jamie Bennet. Jack's first believer.**

 **When he arrived carrying Mya bridal style Jack had to kick Jamie's window softly for both his hands were taken. Jamie, of coarse, was perplexed at the sight of Jack at his window, kicking it, (why didn't he just use his hands?) in the early hours of night. Jack seemed to be holding something... But to Jamie, Mya was invisible.**

 **Jack walked over to Jamie's bed and moved his arms as if to put something... Or someone... Down.**

 **"Hey Jamie.." Jack said slowly, as if wondering how to approach with his words.**

 **"Ya Jack?"**

 **"I need you to do something for me.."**

 **"... What is it?"**

 **"I need you to believe in a newly reborn spirit i met."**

 **"Oh. Alright. Whats the spirit's name?"**

 **Jack seemed to pause at this and took on a confused look. "Thing is Jamie... I don't know if saying her mortal name will work... And we don't know her spirit name. As a mortal i was Jackson Overland. Now i'm Jack Frost..." His thought process was interrupted by a moonbeam shining through Jamie's window. The silvery wisps of light formed the words, "Astrea Xue.**

 **(sorry for some reason i was having troubles with this darn thing and half of it is in bold SORRY! RWVIEW PLEASE)**


	11. The War 22

**Hey guys! SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! THESE PAST (2...3 weeks?) HAVE BEEN BUSY AND LAZY AND I HAD SUCH A BAD CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK AND I JUST HAD NO IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. I AM WORKING ON A ONE-SHOT AND IF I GET IT DONE MAYBE GET THAT UP TODAY TOO. Also to clarify i own nothing besides Mya, she is my own character. I'm not sure wether to say i own April fool or not so you guys settle for whatever feels right. And so far nobody knows what Mia protects mwuhahaha.**

 **REVIEWS BRING FASTER UPDATES, REVIEW**

April Fool was **bored. The moon** forsaken trouble-maker could have at least provided SOME sort of entertainment. Huffing in annoyance he figured we might as well watch four of the five Guardians get their butts kicked. As the spirit of April Fools Day, he could watch pranks take place anywhere he wanted. If he wanted to watch William Grant Chase prank his best friend at that moment he could. He could just feel the utter astonishment and annoyance radiating off the victim and hear William's joyous laughter.

Unfortunately he could not keep a look out for bad people, or see others pranks if they are pulling one on himself. He could only watch people get fooled (pun intended) from a distance.

He closed his eyes and imagined the Guardians. When he opened his eyes again there was a shimmering area in the air that showed four Guardians, he started laughing hysterically at what he saw. Four of the Guardians were sitting around a table disscusing "battle plans." Well two of them were sitting, Tooth was buzzing around as if high on sugar. Most of her fairies were likewise hyperactive. Tooth mumbled every few seconds, "Moon forsaken invulnerable-to-everything-but-being-eaten, chocolate.

And Sandy... Oh Moon it was just TOO funny. He couldn't even sit in his heart-shaped form! He ALMOST felt sorry for the man- er.. Heart? Almost.

North looked like he was gonna throw up, and bunny was multi coloured!

When he was finished laughing hysterically he stopped to take pity on them, they were loosing this battle, BADLY.

Maybe... Just a bit of pranking luck... A stream of misty green flowed from his body and through the icy blockage at the entrance of the cave.

North suddenly got an evil smirk.

~~~magical time skip~~~

Jack was smirking as he flew to the Pole to execute his plan... Unknowingly falling right into North's. As he flew in the open window (which was pretty much his door to the Pole) he suddenly fell to his knees with an "ERUGH!" Why was there a huge spiderweb in the window?

He was trying to shake off the icky feeling of web on his body when he noticed that his shins were stuck in place. The heck? He tried to freeze it but that only made it stiffer. Wonderfiffle. Yes wonderfiffle, Jack Frost can have his own words can't he? He saw Sandy walk over and he seemed to laugh silently.

Jack huffed a bit of icy mist, like a child breathing out a cold winters air.

Once the Sandman was done laughing he made a little wave, and before Jack could finish his yell of protest, knocked him into dreamland.

Jack woke up on a hard floor, it looked like dreamsand and yet, it felt and looked odd. He sat up and noticed, he was in a maze. The maze was constructed by dreamsand through and through. They had even made a roof to ensure Jack couldn't escape. Jack rose, finding out that he was no longer stuck. He could walk in three separate directions. Jack didn't need an aerial view to know that this was gonna be a long day.

While taking in his surroundings, Jack found a note. It said,

Hi Jack. Hope you enjoy our game! We set up a little maze, we will leave notes with clues every once in a while. See you soon!

~The Guardians

P.S (i would watch where you step drongo)

Jack sighed tiredly, oh well. They had to get him back at one point. Ugh.

He flipped the note over and found his clue. Left Is Right And Right Is Left But Forward Is Also Left.

This puzzled Jack. The heck? After ten seconds or so he figures it out, this was one of the easier ones no doubt. He went left. After all, it said left was right.

He was greatly surprised to find that no misfortune became of him as he ventured down the corridor leading to his only escape.

Jack soon came to another fork in the path. He picked up an orange piece of paper to read the clue. It said, A Man Was Murdered Sunday Morning. Police Questioned The Two People Who Were At The House, The Wife And The Butler. The Wife Proclaimed She Was Fast Asleep While The Butler Insists That He Was Outside Getting The Post. The Police Immediately Knew Who Killed The Man and Arrested The Killer. Who Was The Killer?

Now to many normal mortals this would be obvious, although Jack didn't know that much about the non-spirit world. The corridor to the left had words on the arch that read, The Maid. The right arch said The Wife.

Jack puzzled over this and finally settled for walking down the right arch. Immediately a large bucket of honey poured onto him. Chicken feathers soon followed. Jack looked ridiculous! He was too busy gaping at his arms, hands, legs, and torso that he didn't notice North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy pop into existence in from of him. But he heard the camera click.

Jack spun around just in time for them to get a picture with him looking at the camera. Tooth was laughing hysterically, same with Bunny and North. Sandy just stood there. He was holding the camera. During the others laughter he had made all the sand disappear, revealing that they were in the Pole.

North coughed and turned, trying to control hysterics. Finally he calmed down enough to squeak, "Jack Frost, accept your fate and call a truce! If you refuse... Your hoodie won't be blue anymore." The Guardian's hysteric laughter stopped, their eyes had an evil glint to them as Sandy made a bucket of pink paint float over using sand. Jack sighed, seemingly accepting his fate. He spoke solemnly, "fine, we both win." They cheered, not noticing that Jack had crossed his fingers.

Right then Jack mentally vowed to make sure he won.

At the moment though he wanted to make sure he didn't look like a chicken. And do one more thing before taking a break in pranking. He walked over to Sandy -who was still in heart form, however the pink was coming off- and grabbed the bucket of paint and dumped it on him. With a smirk he grabbed the camera and yelled, "Ok truce starting NOW." He laughed and flew out a window.

A few minutes later he was clean of any feathers and honey and had arrived back at the cave where he had April Fool stuck. He absorbed his ice wall and waltzed in casually.

"Hey April, we called a truce so i have to let you go." He tore April off the tape and flew away before he could ensure payback.

April Fool sighed, he was gonna go home and relax.


	12. Scars Part One

**(PLEASE READ)**

 **Hey guys! Ya i know its short (i was gonna make it a one-shot, eh whatever) but i'm evil and wanted to give out a juicy cliffy. Mwuhahaha. Now, i wanna do a fanfic concerning Jack's memories. By that i mean the Guardians watching them. But i'm not sure whether to put it in this drabbles series or make a new story. Update will probably be slow if i make it a separate story, but i want you guys to decide. SO, tell me you're thoughts in a review! ^.^ Seriously though, i have reached around 1,100 views (YAAAAY) but NONE of them have reviewed besides A Fanfictioner and Plaid Otaku! So, PLEASE review. It takes 15 seconds to type "i like it" or "i don't like it" BUT I CRAVE FEEDBACK! But if you don't like it please tell me what you don't like cause i need to know those things so that i can improve. So ya, tell me if you want a separate story or to put it in this story. PLEEEASE REVIEW**

 **(heh, this is an edited in author note by the way. I just realized that i got 1,100 words... I guess its not as short as i thought haha)**

Hey North, can we go for a ride in the sleigh? PLEEEEEEASE?" Asked a certain Winter Spirit. After ten minutes of complaining and asking for a ride North finally broke, "FINE! IF you get Bunny here then ve shall go for ride in sleigh."

Jack smirked at the challenge, oh yes, this will be interesting.

Jack grabbed two snow globes from North's shelf and then a large sack. He whispered into a globe and threw it. He jumped in to find himself at his desired destination, the Warren.

Jack flew up into the cover of the trees. He didn't have to go anywhere, Bunny would sense him in the Warren and come to see who it was.

Sure enough, less than a minute later Bunny was below him. Jack jumped down on top of him, pushing him into the sack and knocking him out with a tree branch. He whispered into the globe he still had and jumped in, arriving in North's workshop.

Boy was North surprised. Then he smirked, they immediately went to the sleigh and North started the ride. Only once they were in the tunnels did Jack let Bunny out. Jack let out a whoop of joy as they sped through the icy tunnels. The icy chill woke Bunny up almost instantly, he let out a terrified yelp when he saw where he was. Soon the tunnels ended and they were speeding around the north in a minor blizzard, courtesy of Jack. Jack stood up and spread his arms out, big mistake.

Without realizing what Jack was doing, North sped up. The sudden wind knocked Jack out of the sleigh. His staff had slipped out of his hand. His friend Wind was trying to slow his fall, but he was falling too fast and without his staff.

He was falling.

He was near the ground.

He was tumbling through tree branches.

His hoodie was being torn open.

He was hitting the ground.

As his body met with solid ground he heard a sickening CrAcK, accompanied by a burst of horrid pain. Oh the pain! He had broken something for sure. All the air was knocked out of his lungs and he struggled to breath, though every breath was ragged and painful. His everything was bleeding and his snow white hair was bloody red in one spot. He saw the sleigh descend towards him and heard the yells of Bunny and North. That was the last thing he saw and heard before the world went black.

Jack woke up in a bed as a jolt of pain bolted through his torso. His eyes opened slowly, ugh the light. He was in North's huge arms as North sped down a corridor, heading for the infirmary. Jack groaned. North's eyes darted to the boy before looking up again, he was basically leaping down the hall. He burst open the door to the infirmary and set Jack down on the closest bed. Jack was faintly away of anything happening around him. He was only conscious because of the pain. If felt as if his ribs were trying to break out of his body and his spine was pulling to keep them in place.

He could just barley hear North tell Bunny to take off his hoodie, but when he did he started to panic. Oh moon, if they found out, ugh, the last thing he needs is pity. Unfortunately, he was in too much pain to even croak, much less make up a convincing lie or protest. Hey, maybe they will believe they were all from his previous fall.

Jack could feel the fabric rise, Bunny tried to inch the sleeves up gently and roll up the hoodie so that it wouldn't pester his wounds, he failed. Jack let out a loud yelp of pain, his whole body twitched in reflex, only causing his eyes to tear up. He ground his teeth together, he would NOT scream or cry. He forbid it. Oh coarse, he didn't forbid passing out. In fact he welcomed the darkness that took his mind away from the pain.

When he opened his eyes he found tubes in his arms, fluids pumping. His chest was bare and his scars stood out like a sore thumb. New... And old.

He heard Bunny talking, "pathetic. Frostbite didn't even hint that he had scars, the coward. He's such a weak little brat, he passed out from taking his hoodie off. Not exactly a horrifying thing to do. If he hadn't been fooling around like an arrogant child this wouldn't have happened. Bloody fool." That stung. Bunny's words hurt almost as much as his current wounds.

North was silent for a second, then he spoke. "You are right."

No.. They weren't saying these things... No...

Tears formed and he started crying silently. Why? How could they say those things? Bunny... Jack knew that Bunny had a distaste for him but.. North? He.. North was like a fatherly figure...

Suddenly Bunny turned and saw Jack's open eyes, Bunny smirked. "Hey brat. You heard all that you worthless git? Good." North was simply staring at him. But his eyes weren't soft, nor kind. In fact, they held hatred. North growled, "Go back to sleep Frost."

Oh how those words hurt. North had never used his last name like that. Ever. Nor had he ever used that tone.

It was too much for poor Jack to handle in his current state, he passed out.

Bunny walked over to the unconscious boy in bed, the screen beside the boy showed his heart rate, it was suddenly pumping very fast, too fast to be safe, and then it slowed. But it didn't go back to normal, in fact, it was now too slow to be safe.


	13. The New One Part 6

**!Hi guys! Ok first i wanna say, don't kill me at the end of this. Second, Mya (or Astrea) finds out what she represents. I really wanted to cut it off before revealing what she stood for but it would have been too short. Third, I GOT ANOTHER REVIEWER! YESSSSSHHHHH! I love the reviews i get from you PlaidOtaku and i hope you don't get what i'm saying the wrong way because i really appreatiate you, I'm just super happy because i nobody besides you and A Fanfictioner have reviewed, and ya i'm just REALLY happy someone else in the world reviewed. Also, to the person who reviewed, yup, we all love causing Jack pain! And that bring me to fourth thing, i made a poll! I really don't lnow how it works besides setting it up so ya :P the poll is on whether or not you people want Jacks Memories Fanfic to be in the Drabbles, or seprate. AND THE FITH AND MOST EXCITING, I GOT FIVE FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES! OH MA GOSH I AM SOOOOO HAPPY! THANK YOU SO MUCH! And because you guys are awesome i shall make a Christmas special! THANK YOU GIYS AND PLEEEEASE REVIEW! Can two new people pleeeease review? Pwease?**

Astrea Xue. A peculiar name. It sounds more human-ish. Well, I suppose Jack is pretty darn human too. And although in Chinese, i knew what her new last name meant. It meant snow. After all, what kind of winter spirit would I be if I didn't know my element in all languages?

Mya, (or, Astrea) seemed to glow a silvery light. She started to wriggle around in Jamie's bed. I frowned, weighing the pros and cons of the situation. I finally spoke to Jamie, "Ok Jamie, Manny says that her name is Astrea Xue. We... Don't really know what she represents yet or what her powers are. When we do I'll let you know. For now, I gotta go."

I took Astrea (or Mya) in my arms and flew to my, "home". In other words, my lake.

Once we arrived there I set her down, she was shivering but only slightly (maybe becauss she died in the snow she's kinda immune?) and seemed to be waking up. As her eyes cracked open I whispered, "Hey, are you alright? The moon revealed your new Spirit name. Its-"

"Astrea. Astrea Xue."

I blinked, "How did you know? I mean... You were asleep and-"

I just.. Do. Its like... A voice speaking in my mind... I won-"

It was my turn to cut her off, "Its Manny. Er, Man In Moon. He told me my name too. Although... He took my memories."

She mumbled, "I wish I had lost my memories..."

I frowned, "No. Be happy you have them. Trust me. Knowing who you are and having the pain of your past... I would have gladly taken back my memories, even if I had to live with the sorrow."

She seemed doubtful, but i could tell she was giving it thought.

She finally mumbled, with a slight blush, "Jack..."

"Ya" i said quietly.

"I know its weird but... I'm tired and... I'm comfy... Can you sing a song? Even a short one... I-I just.. I haven't felt this kind of comfort in a long time."

I was a little startled by this, but she looked so content and innocent. I just couldn't refuse. "Of coarse ma soeur."

She furrowed her brow, "Whats that mean?"

I chuckled, "Thats for me to know and for you... To somehow find out." I smoothed her head with a hand, "Now hush so i can sing."

She hmphed playfully but let me start.

I honestly didn't know what to sing. I didn't know any lullabys, or even songs that I could chop up into lullaby.

Suddenly a memory from my mortal past revealed itself to me, that had been happening over the weeks. It was a scene of me and my sister. Oh my poor Emma. In the scene I was singing a lullaby to her as she fell asleep. Tears came to my eyes, but I didn't dare shift my arms from around Mya to wipe my tears away, in case she were to worry. And so I began.

 _"Say Goodnight,_

 _You'll Be Alright,_

 _You Are Safe Here In My Arms,_

 _Look Around,_

 _The Sun Is Down,_

 _I Will See You In The Morn',_

 _Your Eyes They Shine,_

 _Like The Moon So Bright,_

 _Let Me Fuel That Light,_

 _Mother May Be Out,_

 _And Father In Eternal Sleep,_

 _Nobody Around,_

 _But Dear Soeur I Am Here."_

I noticed she was fast asleep. She looked like a sleeping angel. The silvery glow was still there, she looked completely at peace and completely...

I gasped. I knew her centre.

(I **was seriously considering leaving it here but then i noticed it was too short to end, dangit. XD)**

...innocent. Her centre was innocence. I looked down at her

pure face. Innocence. It fit. She died protecting a child's innocence so it also made sense.

I meant what i said when I called her my soeur. She is like a little sister to me and I plan on protecting HER innocence as well. She will not spend her spirit life alone as I did, I will make sure of that.

I fell asleep soon after that thought.

(3rd Person POV)

Jack didn't notice black sand slither away as he fell asleep.

(Mya's POV)

I woke up in Jack's cold embrace. However, his cold didn't bother me. In fact, it was rather comforting, odd. I wriggled out of Jack's grasp carefully, as to not wake him up.

I stood and stretched. My bare feet on snow weren't cold, surprisingly. In fact, I wasn't cold at all. Hmm.

Oddly enough, it wasn't morning yet. The moon was still out and full. Manny shone down on me, giving me a silver glow. I suddenly heard a deep voice, "Astrea."

I spun around, looking for the source of the voice.

"Astrea it us me, Man in Moon, or as the Guardians call me, Manny."

I frowned, my brow furrowed, "What do you need Manny?"

"Astrea, I feel like it should be your choice on how you wish to spend your immortal-unless-slain life. Unfortunately your choices are limited."

"To what?"

"You may either be a Winter Spirit, a Summer Spirit, an Autumn Spirit, a Holiday Spirit, or a Daily Spirit."

"Uhm, what do the last choices mean?"

"A Holiday Spirit is a spirit that possesses their own yearly holiday. A Daily Spirit is a spirit like Tooth or Sandy, you will go out every night to preform some duty. The Summer, Fall, and Winter Spirits are seasonal spirits, they control the seasons. So Astrea, the choice is yours. Which will you choose?"

I bit my lip, this was a big decision. What do I choose? Oh gosh...

"I choose... Uh... Ok. I choose to be a _ Spirit."

Don't kill me


	14. The New One Part 7

**GUYS! I'M NOT DEAD! YAY! Ugh... I am sooooooooooo so so so sorry for making you guys wait and i have a bajjillion excuses for why i hadn't updated but i'm pretty sure none of you wanna hear them... I'm SO sorry now to reply to my AMAZING reviewers! I GOT THREE WHOLE REVIEWS! TWO OF THEM BEING PPL WHO HAVEN'T REVIEWED PREVIOUSLY! YAAAAAY! To PlaidOtaku: I'm evil! Aaaaaand your probably gonna be made when you notice the huge evil cliffie i left you guys with today... Hehehehehehe i feel terrible cause you wished for Mya to be either daily or holiday, the only two along with Spring that i knew Mya would NOT be. The reasoning being that it would be too difficult to create Mya a holiday or occupation and somehow shape it into civilization. Plus to have it make sense i'd have to spread around the whatever and it was just too complex. Aaand i'n ranmbling. ONTO TGE NEXT REVIEWER! To Merlia W: THANKS FOR DECIDING TO REVIEW! IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! I'm evil :D and i'm sorry and i tried to search it up and everything but i don't know how polls operate outside of creating one. I think i'll make it a seprate fanfic though for the heck of it. TO OUR FINAL REVIEWER! brownie(guest reviewer) THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEW! IT MADE ME SU HAPPY! NO SUCH THING AS TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE! And thank you so much! I dob't know if my story is as you say "stunning" but i am SO glad you believe so. And now for the part I've been dreading... Technically speaking... I'm putting this story on hiatus...WAIT PLEASE KEEP READING! IF I GET INSPIRATION THEN I WILL UPLOAD ONE-SHOTS AND OTHER MINI STORIES BUT AS OF "The New One" Its one hiatus. I am soooooo sorry :( i'm doing this because one if the reasons for my lateness was writers block. I feel like i need to plan out where this story is going. I know others make rough drafts, edit, then upload once the story is finished. I feel like i need to plan out this more so ya... Plz forgive me. Also i have a couple ideas for one(or two) Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons fanfictions. So if you like those i will upload the story one i have wrote it out and edited. Love you guys, AND PLZ REVIEW!**

(Mya/Astrea's POV)

"I choose... Uh... Ok. I choose to be a Winter Spirit. Like Jack." Oh jeez, I hope i made the right choice...

"Well then Astrea. So you shall be!" Manny boomed.

After the last word echoed out, pain flared up my body. The pain felt as if somebody had locked me in a metal freezer and turned the temperature inside it to -6567 Digrees Celsius. It felt like the cold itself was eating me up and giving me horrifyingly painful frostbite starting at my feet. It was like the strongest winter in history had invaded my body and was freezing everything, inside and out, on its way up my legs. The cold was a bit over my knees now, I dared to look down and saw that the entire space the cold had crossed on my body was pure ice. That explained the lingering horrifying pain that seeped into my bones. I could only guess that underneath my flesh was entirely frozen too.

The ice decided to hurry up my painful demise and the ice crept up my waist now.

The pain seemed to bite me from the inside as soon as the ice touched my organs. I later realized that by then I was crying and biting back screams.

I let loose the first actual scream when the ice touched my lungs. It was impossible for it to be inside my lungs without me being unable to breath. Thank Moon it didn't actually enter my lungs.

By the time it was at my shoulders I was screaming bloody murder, which of coarse woke Jack up.

"Wha? Mya is that y- MANNY! MYA WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Tears flowed down my cheeks and i spoke in a raspy voice, "Manny..."

It was all i could manage to say before my mouth was sealed off by ice.

It crept over my nose, I was no longer breathing. Yet I was somehow ok. I got the idea to close my eyes a second too late as they iced over. My hair was now frozen too. I couldn't move to hug Jack. I couldn't hear him as he screamed and cursed the Moon. I couldn't feel him grasp my shoulders. I couldn't sense his magic racing over my frozen body, trying to free me.

I was completely frozen.

I was utterly immobile.

I had chosen wrong.

And this was my consequence.

But why was the pain burning in my right foot more than any other part of my body?

(Pitch's POV I AM FEELING SO EVIL MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Hm... Tsk tsk tsk, I see you there. Yes you. You shouldn't be here. Your consequence I can assure will be more slow and painful than Mya's predicament.

...On second thought you cant tell poor Mya so... I suppose its alright if you watch my master plan take place. You see, although Frost and all the other pests vanquished me to the shadows, I have some things in store for Mya. Something that will hit the petty fools that call themselves Guardians so hard, and if i'm lucky, may just break Jack Frost.

Ahh you wonder how I plan to do this? I may be weak but fear is everywhere. Its impossible to not have at least one fear. And with all the nasty things in the world these days... I've feasted.

(K it gets a bit "suggestive" if you know what i mean but its not bad.)

Why just two days ago I relished in a little fifteen year old's fear... She was walking alone at night through a... Seemingly empty park. Heh. Shes scarred plenty, and that only lasts her fear for longer. If i wanted to I could simply feed off of her alone and be back into full strength in two-three months. I need only contaminate her dreams and spook her from the shadows. Heheheheheh. Oh after the "incident" she wont we the same for a year at least. And imagine all the fear I collect from all the other maidens -er woman, that go through the same thing, sometimes worse? Hehehe.

(Ok its not "suggestive" anymore. The world truly is a cruel place. I do hope that didn't bring on any triggers.)

Anyways all that aside, the pathetic excuses for Guardians hadn't even noticed my baby nightmares spying on them. You may have noticed they learned a little trick of solidification. Oh don't worry. My nightmares cant yet talk and they wouldn't be able to stay in solid form long enough to impersonate any one of them... Quite unfortunate really. Oh don't look so relieved. If anything what I've done is even better! You see, IF Mya survives the elemental test, she will live with the same powers of the little pest known as Jack Frost.

Oh how the boy has attached to her. He acts as if shes his sister back from the grave! Maybe its the light in her eyes, or the way she smiles... Or something disgustingly sappy like that.

Anyhow, we're getting off topic. Yes she will have the same powers. Not nearly as strong as Jack's because he died and was reborn in both ice, and a place close to his heart.

Although... This is where I come in. As Mya was freezing over, my nightmare sand slithered unnoticed onto her foot. The ice pressed the sand into her very flesh. Once the sand gets to her bloodstream I will be able to control Mya's every move. I will have her pretend to love him like a big brother, and then I will reveal that I was controlling her every move. After attacking the Guardians one by one of coarse. I will crush Jack with the knowledge that, she might not care about him at all. And if all goes according to plan, all the Guardians -excluding my slave, Mya- will be dead, leaving me to take over and end Manny's reign.


End file.
